powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Beast Arcade
Power Rangers Beast Arcade is a Power Rangers fanfiction series created by CureKurogane also known by his pen-name, KuroganeBlade. The series takes the elements of the 2016 Super Sentai series'', Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger , as well as the 2002 Power Rangers series, Power Rangers Wild Force'' due to the first motif being animals, followed by the 2016 Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid due to the second motif being video games. It is rumored that the series will be written for [https://www.fanfiction.net FanFiction.net]. Synopsis It is 20XX and almost everything is ran by computerized technology.... But it is also the year where new games are released around the world as well as America. A new game called Beast Steel has been released by a man named Takagami Kazuhiro who is the CEO of the gaming company, Takagami Entertainment. It was featured at a video game convention, for he was looking for a group of young gamers who have the skills and potential. So far, four high-school aged teenagers who were present had tried out every game until they discover Beast Steel and wasted no time trying it out. After impressing the crowd, the four teenagers were approached by Kazuhiro and tells them that they were chosen to become an elite team to battle a threat known as the Larva. But, they were attacked by the Larva as well as a monster known as the Larva Beast. Kazuhiro tells the group that the Larva is a virus that they infect not just the computer systems, but humans as well. He gives the four, special devices, which allows them to transform into legendary hero team, the Power Rangers with the help of four cartridge-like items that contained the spirit of four animals: Rhinoceros, Dolphin, Eagle, and Tiger. However, the four were overpowered by the Larva Beast, realizing that they're missing another member to the team. One teenager discovers the attack and discovers the Power Rangers fighting the Larva Beast, and much to their surprise, he was holding the another cartridge-like item which depicted a picture of a Lion. As Kazuhiro drops the last device after being attacked, the guy took the opportunity and uses it to morph into the leader of the team: the Red Ranger! Now together, these new gamers must team up and take on the Larva Virus as the heroes of the jungle. Characters Rangers Allies *Takagami Kazuhiro *Antoinette Dumoulin-Gauthier *Hojo Emu / Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *'Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger ' Villains Larva Family *Superior Electric Professor Kanson *Gekito *Malwa *Trojan *Worm Soldiers Civilians 'Aurora Dawn High School' *'Principal Annette Larkes' - The main principal of the school. She is a proud and determined, but also shows compassion towards her students and tries to help the best she can, which succeeds mostly. *'Priscilla Thorndyke' - The Rangers' main teacher. She is in her early 40s and is dedicated to make her students be the best of themselves. *'Milan Davenport' - The queen bee of the school and Tanna's rival. She is the daughter of the city mayor, Milton Davenport and often looks down on everyone. She believes everyone loves her and gives her the respect she deserves, but often gets into trouble. She is dating Brock Hamilton, but she steps all over him. *'Brock Hamilton' - Brock is Milan's boyfriend and the star quarterback of the Aurora Dawn Comets. He usually bullies the Rangers often and tries to be the best boyfriend to Milan, but is mistreated by her. However, his bullying is a facade and wants to befriend the Rangers, but has to keep his outershell on. *'Preston Hillshire III ' - Preston is a handsome and spoiled playboy who has a group of girls following him everytime he walks by. He is the heir to the Hillshire Corporation and his father is William Randolph Hillshire. Despite his preppy and spoiled nature, he is shown to have a soft side and has a major crush on Zuriyah. 'Parents/Family' Arsenal Morphers *Beast E-Morphers *Beast Capsules Sidearms *Level Blasters Power Weapons *Lion Smasher *Rhino Axe *Dolphin Target *Eagle Falchion *Tiger Staff Vehicles *Beast RPG Riders Zords *Jungle Action Megazord **Red Lion Beastzord **Green Rhino Beastzord **Blue Dolphin Beastzord **Yellow Eagle Beastzord **Pink Tiger Beastzord Locations *'Aurora Dawn High School' - The main high school of the Beast Rangers. *'Cyber Lounge Game Cafe' - Coming soon... *'Grand Larvan' - Coming soon... *'TakaTech Headquarters' - Coming soon... Levels (Episodes) *'Level 001': Rise of the Beasts, Part I - Coming soon... *'Level 002:' Rise of the Beasts, Part II - Coming soon... Trivia COMING SOON... Category:CureKurogane Series Category:American-Exclusive Category:Power Rangers Beast Arcade